


Coal for Christmas

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Grimmjow wanted to get Ichigo something nice for their first Christmas together but he screws it all up.





	Coal for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own Bleach nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> [EspadaIV's Tumblr](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> 

On the morning before Christmas Eve, Ichigo Kurosaki sat in his bedroom looking at an opened box. The nicely wrapped paper and the curly bow had been ripped off. Somewhere on the floor, there was the lid, but on the inside of the box, there wasn’t much. He looked up at the blue-haired Hollow who was sitting across from him and scowled.

 

“You know, the other night when you said I’d been a naughty boy,” he stated. “I didn’t think you were serious.”

 

“Kurosaki,” Grimmjow said, slightly (and only slightly) pleading. “It is a symbolic gesture.”

 

“Coal? How in the world is coal symbolic? Have I really been that awful?” he asked. “What did you base this gift on? The total amount of fights we've been in and you've lost?”

 

The Arrancar frowned as the Shinigami stood from the bed and left the box sitting in front of him. He looked into the box. Sure, it was a lump of coal, but it was the only rock he could afford because he was a fucking Hollow. If this particular piece of coal been left in the ground for a couple more decades or centuries, it could have turned into a diamond. It was Grimmjow's way of telling Ichigo that he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his afterlife with him. He should have never asked Nel for advice.

 

He should have just bought Ichigo chocolates or a ring from one of those mail-order catalogs. He would have been happy with either gift. No, he had been dense and now had to make it up to him somehow. Perhaps, he’d actually ask him the question on Ichigo's birthday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
